


Grasp

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Sleeping Together, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: It started off sexual right off the bat. That part came easily to them both. It was the romance that was harder - especially considering Ichiji hadn’t seen it coming.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Grasp

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 3 [SFW] - Holding Hands**

One morning, Ichiji woke up to find himself wrapped around Nami, arm over her, her fingers laced in his.

That she was in his bed wasn’t surprising - well, maybe a little bit, considering how much she liked fucking and running - and neither was their spooning. Their hands clasped together, hanging off the bed...that was the part that threw him.

A few years earlier, the gesture would have freaked him out, triggering a silent panic attack - hell, even a few  _ weeks _ earlier, it would have done that. Hitting on women came easily enough to Ichiji, as did fucking them with no strings attached and never seeing them again. Almost as easy as breathing.

This sort of intimacy was not. Laying in bed with Nami, undressed as they both were, made Ichiji feel the closest to  _ exposed _ that he’d ever felt in his life. It was a small gesture to most people, he knew that, and that made him feel all the more foolish for the way his pulse quickened at the feel of Nami’s slender, delicate fingers in his, soft fingertips touching against the top of his hand as she slept. Almost as tender as a kiss - the soft, slow kind that he still fumbled with.

“Ichiji.” Nami’s voice is sleepy, but it still makes him jump the slightest bit when he hears it.

“I didn’t know you were awake.” He’s glad she’s facing away from him. He can’t imagine how red his face is.

“You’re crushing my hand.”

Immediately, he tries to release it - and Nami refuses to let go.

“Just loosen up.” She tilts her head back against him, and those deep brown eyes lock onto his. The smile in them is reflected in her lips, and she kisses him at his jaw as she laces her fingers more tightly still in his. Whatever fire is burning in his face glows brighter at her soft lips on his skin. “And don’t let me go.”


End file.
